Teenage Dreams
by TinaMichelle21
Summary: What would happen if our favourite team all met in high school? Would everything work out the same or would it change the course of their lives? AU Andy/Sharon fic. Appearances from all our faves. See chapter 1 for more info.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all. I know it's probably totally crazy of me but here I am with a new fic! This idea was stuck in my head and I couldn't let it out! **_

_**Massively AU so if that's not your thing then...well I hope you read it anyway!**_

_**A few things to note:**_

_*** All characters are in their senior year of high school unless stated otherwise.**_

_*** I changed Sharon's surname to Sinclair, well I couldn't leave it as Raydor lol ... maybe she won't even become Raydor ;) **_

_*** I haven't as yet physically described the characters, I shall leave it to your imagination to decide what our favourite characters would look like aged 17 **_

_*** Finally, and I hope this makes sense, the story is set in the present day, but all our favourite people are still in school.**_

_**Anyway enough rambling from me, this first chapter is simply a taster, if everyone thinks it's a decent try then I shall continue. **_

* * *

"It's official, math is kicking my ass this year!" Brenda Leigh Johnson flipped her ash blonde hair over her shoulder and flopped dramatically onto the bench beside her best friend of almost three years.

"It's the second week of the semester." Sharon Sinclair didn't even need to look up from her open textbook to know that her friend was scowling at her.

"Just cos you're a genius!"

"Oh my god Sharon, you should have seen her face when old man Brown gave us algebra for the opening module. I thought she was going to lose it."

Sharon looked up at the sound of Andrea Hobbs' gleeful reply as the third party of their friendship group dropped onto the bench on the other side of the table. The courtyard was full today, no surprise when the weather was glorious and almost every student was still suffering withdrawel from their summer freedom. Still, it was common knowledge that this spot belonged to these girls and nobody bothered to challenge it.

The perks of being popular.

"I don't see why you two make such a big deal over algebra, it makes perfect sense to me!"

"That, Sinclair, is because you have an analytical mind."

"So do you, Johnson!"

"Yes but where I am more likely to get creative with the rules of logic, you allow logic, to work for you."

"Now you're just talking in riddles."

"Exactly my point."

Sharon stared at her friend for a moment. It was amazing sometimes just how weird Brenda's mind worked. It was part of the reason they were friends to begin with. People say opposites attract and in many ways, Sharon and Brenda were complete and total opposites.

It never phased Brenda, being under the scrutiny of Sharon's gaze, as if she was trying to read her mind. Instead she would simply smile back and continue like they hadn't skipped a beat.

"How was latin?" Andrea asked Sharon as they began their usual lunch time ritual, all three would bring something different and they'd share it equally between them.

"It was good. I think it's going to be an interesting topic."

"Who even takes latin these days?" Brenda raised her hands and looked across the group as if this was the craziest thing she'd ever heard.

"Plenty of people."

"When are you ever going to use it?"

"One day you will need it Brenda Leigh Johnson and when that day comes I may be less inclined to help you!"

"Oh please, you love me, you'd help me at the drop of a hat."

Sharon sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's true, I do, and I would. Ok I'm done talking about class, what's new on the gossip front?"

"Ok, so I haven't had time to fully scope out the entirety of the gossip from the whole of the summer break," Andrea flipped back her blond hair, pushed her shades up onto her head and leant across the table towards her friends. "but, I heard from Irene Daniels that Fritz Howard took Emma Rios to the rally last week."

Sharon's gaze immediately snapped to look at Brenda. Her friend looked as though she would errupt from the very bench she sat on.

"Who the hell, is Emma Rios?"

"She's a freshman I know that much," Andrea shrugged in reply, "I think her brother's on the football team with Fritz."

"That rat!" Brenda folded her arms across her chest, her eyes livid with a mixture of anger and jealousy that only served to make Sharon laugh.

"Don't go getting all defensive Brenda, you're the one who turned him down for homecoming last year in favour of Will Pope! I mean come on! Will Pope! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Will was a senior and fairly good looking! Plus I wanted to make Fritz jealous!"

"How's that working out for you?" Andrea laughed as Brenda shot her a look.

"It may, have backfired a little."

"It backfired a heck of a lot sweetie!"

All three girls turned at the sound of the new voice behind them and their gaze fell upon Gavin Baker as he moved to take the seat beside Andrea. "Between you and me, he's playing you at your own game, he has no interest in Emma."

"And you know this how?" Sharon looked over the top of her glasses at their friend.

"Don't look at me like that girlfriend, guys talk, they don't so much care who's listening. Anyway, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have fliers to fly!" Gavin gestured to the pile of papers in his hands and rose from his seat, handing one to Andrea as he did so. "Student body presidential elections. You should run Sharon, I'd vote for you."

Sharon made a non committal noise as she regarded the flier.

"He's right you should." Brenda added through a mouthful of pastry.

"I have enough to keep me busy Brenda I do not need to swamp my senior year having to deal with dumb elections."

Andrea and Brenda shared a look, the tone in Sharon's voice had told them both that the subject was not up for discussion. They both knew their friend well and at times they would push her, good naturedly of course, today however they were content to go back to their lunch and discuss the finer points of this afternoon's science class.

It was only a mere five minutes later when a group of boys walked past them and Andrea immediately sat up straighter.

"Ok quick question. Who, was that with Provenza and Tao?"

Brenda and Sharon followed Andrea's gaze towards a table further back across the yard and the new guy occupying the space beside Louie Provenza.

"Oh that's Andy Flynn." Brenda nodded, replacing her sunglasses back across her eyes. "He's in home room with me and Mike, just moved to LA from New Jersey. Besides being dashingly handsome he's a bit of a bad boy, rumor says he was kicked out of school back east, no one knows why. He's definatley mysterious though."

Sharon swallowed deeply as she watched the new guy from across the way. There was something about him that made her unable to tear her eyes away. He was definately handsome of that she was sure, but he was definatly not her type. No way no how.

When Andy Flynn turned his head all three girls looked back to each other, not at all subtle and the blush from all three made them giggle like idiots.

"He's hot! Is he single?" Andrea asked Brenda when the three of them had calmed down.

"He is. But you're not his type Andrea."

"How do you know?"

"Mike told me he likes brunettes." Brenda nudged Sharon and wiggled her eyebrows at her, earning a scowl and scoffing noise from her friend.

"Oh please you do not know that and Mike Tao certainly did not tell you that."

"He did too!"

"Wouldn't matter anyway." Sharon shrugged and sat up taller, re-opening her text book on the table. "Besides, he might be single but I am not."

"Jackson!" Andrea almost spat her soda all over the table at Sharon's declaration. "You took him back? Again!"

"We talked, we're back on the same page we want the same things."

"He's a fungus, Sharon." Brenda looked at Sharon with wide eyes. "A fungus. He does not want the same things as you, he wants to coast through life on your brilliance. He's not good enough for you."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But we've been on and off for a year now, maybe it's time to see if it's serious."

"Seriously toxic!"

"Brenda!"

"Sharon!"

"Ok both of you chill!" Andrea raised her hands to quieten them both, she was more than used to being the peace maker of the group, it was almost a daily routine. "Sweetie we'll support you, whatever makes you happy. Just know we don't trust him and if he hurts you..."

"Again!" Brenda added from the sidelines as Andrea continued.

"Again, then we'll cut off his balls and Brenda will wear them as earrings, deal?"

Sharon looked from Brenda to Andrea and back, the look of sincerity on their faces was both touching and terrifying. Still, it made her laugh. "Ok fine, deal."

"What's their deal?" Andy Flynn cocked his head in the direction of the three giggling girls at the table across the yard.

"Who?" Louie Provenza looked up from his sandwich, following the direction of the new guy's gaze.

"Oh. Them." Louie rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring the question.

"Ignore him. He's just bitter cos none of them would go out with him." Tao shook his head, ducking when Louie chose to toss a slice of pickle at him. "The blond on the left is Andrea, she's captain of the lacrosse team and she writes for the school newspaper. The other blond is Brenda, be on your guard with her she could get the walls to talk!"

"Seriously?" Andy laughed, glancing back at the girls briefly. "She looks fairly sweet to me."

"Do not be fooled. Woman is trouble." Louie pointed a finger at the new guy, cursing when the action caused him to drip mustard from his lunch all over his new dodgers jersey.

"What about the brunette? She's cute."

"Sharon Sinclair. Top of our class two years running, debate team captain, math team captain, she's on the swim team and plays violin in the orchestra. Smart money is on her for valedictorian."

"Busy girl. She single?"

"I dunno." Louie shrugged, looking past his friends to the girls. "I think she might be back with Jackson but considering I heard it from the guy himself I call BS."

"And Jackson is?"

"Sat in front of us in world history yesterday, preppy guy, rich kid with a sense of entitlement."

"Oh that asshole. What's she doing with a jackass like him?"

"They both have rich parents, could be the ultimate power couple." Tao shrugged and pulled out his cell phone, began flicking through his facebook page.

"Do not go getting any ideas." Louie may not have known Andy Flynn for long but he recognised the look in his eye as good as anyone. "The girl has high standards and I don't think a guy with a juvenile record and a school expulsion behind him is gonna make it with her."

Andy laughed and tossed his soda can into a nearby trash can. "I like a challenge Louie. See you guys in chemistry."

As Andy walked back towards the main building both Louie and Mike watched him go.

"The dudes crazy." Mike shook his head.

"Sharon's pretty hot so you can't blame the guy for trying. Might be fun to watch her shoot him down every other day though."

Mike laughed and looked up again, watching Andy disappear inside the building only a few steps behind the topic of their latest discussion.

"Who said senior year was going to be all about work, there's entertainment thrown in too."

* * *

_**so what d'ya think? does it work, yay or nay? drop me a review with your thoughts lovely people! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aw so glad that people are into this! AU's aren't usually my thing so you'll have to bear with me while I get my head around the switch. I have an idea as to where I want this to go but if anyone has any ideas or theories or absolutely anything you want to share or ask, drop me a review or PM and I'll have a go. **_

_**Anyhoo, little post today, just getting introductions out of the way before I get stuck into the actual plot, which is definitely there I assure you.**_

* * *

"Hey Baby."

Sharon looked up when she heard his voice behind her, she smiled when she saw it was Jackson. Though Sharon was happy to see him she fought the urge to berate him: she hated when he called her 'Baby'. It wasn't so much the word it was the tone.

Possessive.

"Hey." She called back when he moved along the line that formed outside the chem lab towards where she stood with Andrea and Brenda.

"Ladies." Jack nodded towards Sharon's friends, a smug smile on his face. He slipped one arm around his girlfriend whilst the fingers of his free hand ran through his sandy brown hair.

Brenda pulled a face at the action. Over the summer Jackson had grown his hair a little longer, it was kinda floppy now. Made him look even dumber than before. In Brenda's opinion anyway.

"Raydor." Andrea nodded in his direction, folding her arms across her chest as she leant against the lockers that lined the hallway.

"Always so frosty girls." Jack laughed, pushing a kiss to the side of Sharon's head.

"Don't be an ass Jack." Sharon whispered, sometimes he could be a real jerk in front of her friends, and his own firends, but when they were alone it was different.

"Yeah Jack. Don't be an ass." Brenda smiled sweetly at him, her southern accent a little more pronounced in the moment. "Don't you think you should be a little nicer to us, since our opinion of you is important to Sharon and right now, we still think you're a lying, cheating trash rat."

"Brenda..." Sharon started, her friend interrupted only a second later.

"Oh I'm done, just needed to get that out there honey."

"You got a lab partner yet, Baby?" Jack, to his credit, didn't bite to Brenda's remark, instead he changed the subject.

"Well I was hoping you were free?" Sharon smiled at him when he raised his hands and feigned a look of shock.

"Oh my god, just what I was thinking. We make the best team!"

Andrea rolled her eyes and looked to Brenda beside her. "Please tell me we can go in soon, before I vomit my chicken salad all over the hall."

"Honey, it's all I can do not to retch up that last ding dong."

Sharon rolled her eyes at the exchange, she loved her friends but they could really bitch some times.

"Oh god, here comes the new guy." Andrea pushed herself up to stand straighter, her hand automatically raised to smooth her hair. Her gaze followed Andy Flynn as he walked past the group, flanked on either side by Louie and Mike.

"Hi." Andrea smiled at him, flipping her hair as he turned towards her.

"Hey." Andy cocked his head at the group, throwing a wink in Sharon's direction as he passed, completely ignoring the guy beside her.

"Did he just wink at you?" Jack watched the guys leave to join the back of the line, his brows knitting together in anger.

"Hardly." Sharon rolled her eyes in reply.

"Yeah he did."

"He did not."

"Ohhh he did." Brenda smirked from beside her friend, there was no way she could resist the remark.

"What if he did? Like I care!" Sharon spoke, her eyes narrowed, folding her arms in agitation.

"I care!"

"Jack, it was one wink and a smile, it's not like he walked up and asked me out!"

Just as her friend's were adept at knowing when to push Sharon's buttons, so was Jackson Raydor. The door to the chem lab swung open before anyone could add to the conversation and they began to file inside, Jackson stepped away briefly to catch up with his friends across the room.

"This seat taken?" Andy leant nonchalently against the desk, his foot shifting the vacant stool beside Sharon as he spoke.

"Yes. Actually." Sharon raised one eyebrow at the new guy. She hadn't intended to sound so harsh but it just happened.

"Let me guess. Boyfriend?" Andy smiled, nodding in Jack's direction, so far he hadn't noticed Andy talking to Sharon, that much was obvious.

"How'd you know he was my boyfriend?"

"I do my research."

"I just bet you do, Andy Flynn."

"Aha. So you already know my name."

Sharon closed her eyes for a second at her own idiocy, finally meeting his smug gaze a moment later. "Actually, it was Andrea that wanted to know who you were. I was just around to over hear."

Andy opened his mouth to reply when the voice of their lab teacher resonated across the classroom.

"Stools are for sitting on Mr Flynn, not kicking across the floor."

"It barely moved!" Andy called back without thinking twice.

"It moved enough now sit on it."

"Um Mr Lambert, sir, he is NOT my lab partner." Sharon stood up at the implication that Andy would have to sit and therefore by extension become her new partner.

"He is now Miss Sinclair!"

"Sir!" Now Jackson joined the debate from across the lab, obviously offended by the exchange.

"Don't even bother Mr Raydor you're perfectly fine over there with Mr Dunn. Now all of you sit."

Sharon lowered herself slowly onto the stool, she wanted to protest but the proud, and stubborn part of her wouldn't allow it. She certainly wouldn't give Andy Flynn the satisfaction.

"Sup Partner." Andy whispered on a laugh as they settled in to listen to their instructions.

"Shut up Flynn."

"Make me." Andy's brows wiggled suggestively, eliciting a sigh and tut from the irritated girl beside him.

"Just...take note of the apparatus we need. I'll do the instructions."

* * *

"Should it be like, frothing, that much?" Andy raised one eyebrow as he leant his elbow on the desk, his head resting on his hand as he looked sideways at their experiment.

"Well if you actually helped, we might be further along!"

"I'm sorry, you're just terribly distracting."

"And you're terribly irritating."

Andy laughed and sat up straight. "Ok. You win. Hand it over."

Sharon raised one eyebrow when Andy held out his hands. He could almost see her brain thinking it over. Eventually she reasoned that there wasn't much damage he could do with this particular beaker and test tube.

"See. You need to hold the beaker at an angle, and empty the test tube slowly. Less froth and steam."

"When did you become such an expert?" Sharon folded her arms across her chest, only margins away from what could be classified as a huff.

"I'm no expert."

"Could have fooled me."

"Okay, wanna know the truth?" Andy looked at her sideways, the slight quip of her brow answered his question. "We did this experiment last semester. Our lab teacher was a bit of headcase with experiments, least two a week."

"And you actually listened?"

"Come on Sharon! Give a guy a break here, we're stuck with each other for the next year we could at least be civil."

Sharon exhaled slowly and gave a slight nod. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm giving you a hard time which isn't fair. I barely know you."

"I get it. You might not know me but you know my type, and you don't have time for my bullshit."

"I was always taught not to judge people before I knew them." Sharon looked at him, for the first time without rolling her eyes at his cockiness.

"So let's start over. Andy Flynn."

"Sharon Sinclair." Sharon smiled as she shook his outstretched hand. When he threw in a wink she couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was clear he was used to girls swooning under his charm, Sharon wasn't about to be one of them.

Still, there was something about Andy Flynn that she couldn't quite figure out. Good or bad, would she even allow herself to learn more?

* * *

_**Short and hopefully sweet! Forgive my lack of science knowledge, I've just realised its been ten years since I sat in a science class and that's a little upsetting! lol **_

_**oh and points for those who spotted a brief mention of our old nemesis Mr Dunn. I figured we could lump all the bad guys together! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Finally time for an update! So sorry it's taken so long, life has been pretty crazy lately. But my muse powered through and here's the result.**_

_**A massive thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this so far, I appreciate all your comments and support. **_

_**Since it's been so long since the last update, I hope this flows along with the story so far...please let me know what you think!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

It wasn't long before the first few weeks of senior year began to fade away, the initial buzz and excitement soon made way for boredom and mild panic.

There were some students that planned to simply coast through their senior year in the hopes that they passed, uncaring of how they got there and with any luck only doing the bare minimum to just get through it. Sharon Sinclair was most definately not one of those people.

She pushed herself. Every single day she worked hard to be the best that she could be, whether that be in her academic endeavours or the many extra curricular activities she was engaged in.

It had always been the same with her, Sharon was much like her father in that way. Charles Sinclair was a prosecutor turned judge and he worked hard to get there, to give his children the best example that he could, be the best role model that he could be.

Sharon looked up to her father, wanted to go to law school and follow in his footsteps. Brenda said she idolised him, put him on a pedestal sometimes. That wasn't entirely true. Sharon was aware of his flaws, he was not a perfect human being, nobody could possibly be, but he was a good man. He wanted the best for his family and Sharon would not be settled until she had given the best that she could back to him.

Her mother sometimes said they were cut from the same cloth. Sharon never quite understood that, they were father and daughter, weren't they supposed to be alike anyway? There were times when Sharon's mother was jealous of their closeness, maybe it was why she became the uber parent. Caroline worked in publishing, her work life was busy and the hours were long but it didn't stop her from throwing herself into the lives of her children. Whether it be driving each of them to their various after school practices and games, attending every PTA meeting or hosting the coveted sleep over she was there and she excelled.

Maybe Sharon was a little like both her parents.

Just the thought made the teenager smile a little, sitting on the soft couch right outside the teacher's lounge, the latest PTA meeting going on later than usual behind the closed door.

It wasn't usual for Sharon to hang around after school unless she had debate team or mathletes. Tuesdays meant that she should have been at swim practice but that was a no go area for her right now. She was bummed but her physio had forbidden it, at least for another two weeks. So here she was, catching up on some reading for a history paper whilst she waited on her mother.

The sound of a door opening down the hall drew her attention and she briefly looked up from her book. It only took a split second to realise that detention was over and the latest batch of students were filing out. A small eye roll and she was back to her reading.

It was only a few moments later that a voice interrupted her studying.

"Hey stranger!"

Sharon looked up when she heard his voice, a little surprised to see Andy Flynn standing beside the couch.

"Hey." She answered looking back to the book in an attempt to finish the line she was reading before she would close the book fully.

"Here a little late today Sinclair!"

"Could say the same for you huh Flynn."

"Detention."

"I gathered as much. What'd ya do now?"

Andy sighed and flopped onto the couch beside her, he rolled up his detention report and tapped it on his leg. "Minor altercation with an asshole, nothing to worry about."

"You have a temper. Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Who was today's asshole of choice?"

"That idiot your boyfriend hangs out with."

"Which one?" Sharon laughed and turned her body a little towards him so that she could talk to him a little more comfortably.

"That Dunn guy."

"Daniel? He punches first asks questions later, what happened?"

Andy scoffed and raised his eyebrows, shaking his head a little. "No kidding! And he's a kiss ass too! Hence why I'm the only one enjoying the finery of the detention suite!"

Sharon shook her head and frowned at him. "Come on tough guy what happened?"

"Aw he was just being a jerk in the cafeteria. Bugging a girl I think she's a sophomore. She was uncomfortable I told him to back off, he wouldn't so I made him."

"How very knight in shining armor of you!"

"Hey I got a fifteen year old sister ok! If some asshole was bugging her and I wasn't around to step in I would hope some other decent guy would."

"Seems fair, I guess." Sharon shrugged as Andy turned to face her.

"To you and I and any normal person it would but unfortunately the coach of their beloved football team was right behind me at the time and in defense of his star quarterback, I get slapped with detention."

"I'm sure it's not your first, I doubt it will be your last. Like I said you got a temper Flynn."

"Yeah yeah. So everyone keeps telling me."

Sharon smiled slightly as the conversation died down, her eyes following Andy's movements as he tossed the rolled up report into the trash can beside the couches.

"So anyway what are you here this late for? And by yourself no less! It's like, October already and I don't think I've ever seen you alone. No Brenda, no Andrea no dumbass boyfriend."

"Andrea has lacrosse and Brenda has a family thing someone's birthday I think."

"And Jacko?"

"Football practice and then he's getting dinner with the guys."

"Dumbass! If you were my girlfriend I'd barely leave your side."

"If I were your girlfriend I'd voluntarily surrender to a 72 hour psyche hold!"

"Comedian! Anyway, I thought Tuesday's around here were universal sports training nights, shouldn't you be at the pool or like, at least in a really hot bathing suit right now."

"Nah I'm benched for a couple of weeks. I have a shoulder thing. So here I am waiting for my Mom to emerge from the longest PTA meeting in history."

"Sucks."

"Tell me about it." Sharon shrugged and checked her phone when the facebook notification tone went off. Nothing exciting. "I suppose I can use the time to catch up on a few things. My Dad needs me to get serious on the college thing."

"Yeah mines been bugging me about that junk too."

"My excuse that I have to actually get through senior year first is starting to get old so, I guess it's time to start looking."

Andy didn't have the chance to reply, the door to the teacher's lounge was open and the first few parents were starting to file out. Sharon didn't budge, she knew from experience that her mother would be one of the last ones to leave.

Though she did sit up a little straighter when a tall dark haired lady walked over to where she and Andy were sitting.

"Andrew Micheal Flynn!"

"Hey Ma!"

"Don't hey Ma, me! Texting me whilst I'm already IN a PTA meeting to say you're in detention? Big Trouble!"

"What? I only said I'd wait for you and get a ride a home!"

"Nice try, I've a good mind to let you walk home!"

Sharon sat back a little, amused by the exchange as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't do that to your favourite son." Andy grinned at her as he sat forward, earning himself a raised eyebrow from his mother.

"Try again, it's common knowledge that David is my favourite son!"

"Ma!"

"Kidding! I love you all with equal measure even if you do give me grey hairs! Now, no more detentions! I'm new in this PTA group and I do not need the stress of a delinquent child so suck it up and keep your head down am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good, now dig out your manners and introduce me to your friend."

Andy got to his feet, wiping his hands on his jeans as he did and cleared his throat.

"Ma, this is Sharon, Sharon, my Mother."

Sharon rose to her feet and smiled, reaching out she shook the older woman's hand.

"Stella Flynn. So nice to meet a friend of Andy's. Usually we only get to meet them when we're bailing them out."

"MA!"

"I'm kidding, she knows I'm kidding!"

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Flynn."

"I trust this lovely young lady was not with you in detention Andrew."

"Come on Ma!" Andy cringed and looked pleadingly at his mother, sufficiently embaressed, he closed his eyes as she turned back to Sharon.

"Oh no Ma'am, I'm just waiting for my mother to finish in the meeting."

Stella Flynn looked from Sharon to her son, feeling a small victory when the boy looked as if he wanted to crawl under the couch and die.

"I thought as much. You look far too lovely to get messed up in my son's idiocy."

"Thank you, I think. I know Andy from science class, we inadvertantly became lab partners."

"Oh so you're the girl he's been talking about so much lately."

"MA!"

Stella waved a hand flippantly in her son's direction and rolled her eyes. "When will you learn, you talk to your brothers in front of your sisters and I will find out about it!"

Andy closed his eyes and dropped his head, he was only a few seconds away from a tantrum his mother was sure of it.

"I just need to drop this in with the chairwoman and we'll be going Andrew...two minutes?"

"Sure..go ahead...I'll wait."

Sharon waved gently when his mother walked away, only waiting until she was a safe distance before she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Sharon! She's a nightmare! I got a rep to protect here!"

"Relax!" Sharon lightly nudged his arm as she began to calm down. "Secrets safe with me Flynn!"

"I'm sorry about her."

"Don't be, she's pretty normal compared to my Mom. How many brother's and sister's you got anyway?"

"There's seven of us, five boys two girls."

"Wow that's intense."

"You have no idea."

For a long moment they just seemed to look at each other. The air became a little tense as the reality of their conversation began to sink in. They'd never really chatted so much before, having only known each other a few weeks and sharing only one class together they didn't have the time for life stories.

For a split second Sharon found her mind wishing there were more than three science classes a week. Her face instantly flushed but her embaressment was saved when Andy's Mom returned and they said their goodbyes.

It had taken her completely by surprise, how easy it was to just talk to him. Not of anything so serious but just easy and light. Sure he came with a reputation, the rumors were rife of his expulsion from his last school and how much of a ladies man he was.

Sharon had yet to see any of that in him. He was cocky and sure of himself and could be a pain in the ass but it was nothing she couldn't handle. He had a temper and easily got into fights, verbal or otherwise, but in almost every case he hadn't started it and it was usually in someone else's defense.

Still he was NOT the kind of guy she should be drawn to. Her father would go ballistic and as much as she loved her mother she could be a bit of a snob. Sharon berated herself for even thinking about such things, she had a boyfriend and was NOT interested in Andy Flynn.

No. She wasn't. Not at all.

But damn it there was just something about him. When he was around she felt different. Around most people she held things back, put up walls that protected her, always a very private person. Andrea and Brenda knew her the best but even around them she felt at least a little guarded.

Then this stranger, walks into her life and can make her feel like she could tell him anything. It was strange and weird and unsettling and she could not make sense of it. Having an actual conversation with him tonight had only made things worse. Before then she could at least try and deny it but it was obvious.

She liked him.

Whether as a friend of something more she didn't know. But she liked him.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't expect the meeting to drag so long."

Sharon snapped her head around when she heard her mother behind her, mentally shaking herself to get back to the moment.

"It's fine Mom. I had plenty to keep occupied."

Her mother smiled softly nodded towards the door. "Shall we go? I let your father take care of dinner so I guess there's takeout waiting."

Sharon laughed and picked up her bag and jacket. It was typical of her father, he wasn't the greatest cook but she was secretly happy. Her mother was a health nut and as a rule disaproved of take out, but Caroline would not argue with her husband and a brief foray into chinese takeout would not kill them.

Hopefully it would take her mind off her thoughts.

* * *

**_Drop a review and let me know your thoughts, also open to any suggestions and or requests..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Super happy that everyone is still enjoying this story! Thankfully the characters will not stop chattering away in my head and special thanks to a late night ipod shuffle and Florence and The Machine and I now know how this fic will end! **_

_**Just to get there now though! **_

_**massive thanks to everyone that has reviewed, you're all fantastic and I love you! **_

_**So here's some more!**_

* * *

If there was one thing Louie Provenza hated more than school in general, it was having to endure phys ed. Mandatory sports seemed more like a punishment than anything else. The school boards own brand of humiliation amongst the mass populus of the student body. It wasn't as if he couldn't keep up, he just had no desire to exert himself in that way. He and Mike Tao were similar in that respect, together they sat on the bleachers sipping a coke, feeling dumb in the school sports clothes and ragging on the nerds that just couldn't seem to master running in a straight line.

Every few minutes they'd throw in an eye roll, a courtesy look of distaste in the direction of the jock crowd. How Jackson Raydor became Captain of the football team no one would ever figure out, general theories surrounded the fact that his father was a big contributor to the sports department but who was anyone to judge. With Jack came his gang of idiots, some of them actually had talent but brains were in short supply.

They weren't all bad on the team. Fritz Howard was a decent guy, rumour was that he was slated to take over from Daniel Dunn as the starting quarterback. A covetted role if ever there was one. Apparently Dunn had let his grades slip lately and it just wasn't good enough.

Then there was Sanchez, newest guy on the team. He was the quiet type, but he wasn't someone to cross. Fritz had taken him under his wing last semester, the kid was spiralling, only just keeping his head above water, living in a part of town that was rife with drugs and gang activity. His mother had sent him to this school to give him a better chance and Julio was determined not to let her down.

"You gunna sit your ass up there all day?"

Louie looked down a little from where he sat when Andy walked over to them, hoisting himself up to sit on the railings.

"That's the plan."

"How do you expect to pass the class by the end of the year if ya don't like, run, at least once." Andy laughed, looking from Louie to Mike, who looked up from his laptop only briefly and shrugged his reply.

"Same way we do every year, join an obscure team and slip under the radar. This years hot favourite, badminton."

"Badminton?" Andy laughed, his eyes wide in shock and amusement.

"Flawless plan man!" Louie raised his hands and grinned.

"Believe it when I see it."

"Anyway whats the deal with you! I saw you in the batting cage over there, since when are you a jock?"

"Shut up man I'm not a jock! Baseball gets the stress out, releases the tension."

"Tension eh!" Louie wiggled his eyebrows as he leant back on his elbows. "Here comes your kinda tension right now."

Andy looked around and rolled his eyes. Sharon, Brenda and Andrea were walking towards them from the running track. "Give it up Louie we're just friends, not even that really."

"Could have fooled me." Tao added, not looking up from his computer screen, fist bumping Louie without even flinching.

"Hello boys!" Brenda called out, hopping over the railings she climbed up to sit beside Louie, taking his soda can from his hands.

"Ladies." Provenza smiled widely, handing his second soda can to Andrea as she sat down beside Mike.

Sharon stopped beside Andy, her hip resting against the railing, twisting a bottle of water in her hands.

"Thought you were benched? How's the shoulder?" Andy gestured to her arm, recalling their conversation from only two days ago.

They hadn't seen each other since and Andy would be loath to admit that he missed sparring with her. It wasn't much of a secret at least to him that he was looking forward to their science class this afternoon. In truth he was simply looking forward to every opportunity he had to see her.

He liked her, he made no secret of that from the first day he met her but she was off limits. Maybe that made him want her more who knew. Usually when it came to girls, Andy had no scruples. Whether single or not if he liked them he went for it. With Sharon it was different. The more he got to know her the more he liked her as a person, she wasn't just a pretty girl to him. He was sure of that pretty quickly and he didn't want to hurt her.

His feelings for Sharon were a bit mixed up right now, he couldn't define or explain them so he simply ignored them. There was no way he could ignore her though, his every fibre begged to be around her, for now that was all he would settle for.

"I'm no expert but I don't think it takes much shoulder action to jog around a track." Sharon laughed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. "It's a little better thank you for asking."

"Glad to hear it!"

"Hey Flynn you're a guy!" Brenda jumped down from the bleacher and landed on the ground in front of where Andy was sitting.

"I was last time I looked!" He laughed, looking briefly up to Provenza and Tao as they both looked on.

"What are we? Chopped liver?"

"Well obviously you're guys but I mean Andy is...well he's a litte more ladies man than you are." Brenda twisted her hand in the air, trying desperately to appease the put out counterparts.

"Excuse me! I had three dates last week how many did your so called ladies man have huh?"

"My standards are a tad higher than your's Louie!"

Andy briefly glanced at Sharon, regretting it the second it happened as they both blushed at the implication.

"Getting off track!" Brenda called order and turned back towards Flynn. "What does a girl have to do to get a guys attention around here? I mean, here I am, in these very short shorts, and last years t-shirt and Fritz isn't even flinching! I don't even think he's noticed me once this whole morning out here!"

"He noticed you." Andy took the water bottle from Sharon and took a gulp before handing it back to her. An action that did not go unnoticed but nobody commented. "But it's not enough to be noticed Brenda. Don't try so hard, and stop ignoring him. You wanna talk to him? Get over there and talk to him. Fritz is the passive aggressive type...you gotta go to him once in a while."

"So what you're saying is that I should quit trying to get his attention and just go over there and grab it?"

"Guys dig that." Louie nodded as Andrea tossed their empty soda cans into a nearby trash can.

"Since when did Brenda Leigh Johnson get so wimpy. You're a go getter kid! So go get him!"

Brenda nodded once and stood up straighter. Andrea was right. "Ok. I will. Watch this space."

And with that she was gone, strutting off across the field to where the team was taking a break, leaving the others to smile after her, each shaking their heads.

"You ready for chemistry this afternoon partner?" Andy turned his head to look at Sharon as she rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You love it!"

"Word around the halls is that Lambert will be assigning projects today. I think we may have to establish some sort of study schedule soon."

Andy narrowed his eyes and adopted a whimsical expression. "More time with Sharon...I think I'll cope. Good job you like me huh Sinclair!"

"Anyone ever told you, you have a massive ego?"

"Many people, many times. I live with it." Andy shrugged and smiled as she laughed. Their moment interrupted seconds later when her boyfried jogged across the field and wedged himself between them.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey Jack."

"I was thinking," Jack started to say, slipping an arm around Sharon's shoulder as he pulled her to him.

"Don't strain yourself!" Andrea whispered, earning a laugh from Louie, Mike and Andy. Each of them receiving a glare from Jack in return.

"I'm pretty free tonight and I haven't seen my favourite girl all that much lately, so how does a movie sound? Pick you up at 6?"

Sharon paused for a moment, it was awkward standing here with her boyfriend in front of Andy. It shouldn't be awkward and she knew that but it was. After extensive thinking on her part she had concluded that she and Andy Flynn were friends, nothing more. She liked having him around, he made her laugh and always listened to her opinions.

Maybe it was Jack that made the situation awkward.

"Sounds good. Can you make it 7? I promised Andrea I would help her with some newspaper stuff tonight."

"No problem Baby! I'll see you then."

Sharon nodded and smiled at him, responding when he leant in to kiss her. She wasn't one for public displays and Jack was really giving it everything but she just couldn't commit fully.

What the hell was happening to her.

The air was tense and awkward when Jack departed back towards his team mates. Andrea shared a knowing look with Provenza and jumped down to stand beside her friend.

"We'd better get going if we want to be showered in time for lunch. See you guys in lab!"

They each waved their goodbyes, Louie shook his head as he watched the girls depart, turning to glance at his friend.

"Dude you got it bad!"

Louie wasn't the only one that had a view on the matter. Andrea practically pushed her friend into the locker room with a hastily uttered. "Could you be more obvious!"

* * *

_**Hopefully starting to move things on a bit now! It's about to get interesting! ;) **_

_**Drop a review if you have a minute, I'll be eternally grateful! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Update time! So happy that everyone is enjoying this and I thank you all for reading, and those that reviewed I love you all! **_

_**So here it is chapter 5...having so much fun writing this right now!**_

* * *

"I seriously think that we should trade Moms. Sooner or later it's inevitable, I mean your's likes me better and mine won't ever shut up about you." Brenda looked lovingly at the ding dong in her hand, sitting sideways in the purple armchair that sat in the corner of Sharon's bedroom, her feet dangling comfortably over the armrest.

Sharon laughed quietly and shook her head from where she sat at her desk, an array of past newspaper editions open in front of her.

"Every mother loves Sharon," Andrea fell back on the bed with a sigh, "If I have to hear one more time how much my Mom wished I could be more like Sharon, I think I'll actually scream."

"I don't know Andrea, Brenda may have a point ya know. Mom never lets me touch anything with even the slightest pinch of sugar and yet she has an actual 'Brenda drawer' in the kitchen."

"What can I say she loves me!" Brenda waved her hands in the air with a smile, finally reaching for the pieces of paper that had fallen to the floor.

As promised Sharon and Brenda were helping Andrea with some school newspaper business tonight. It needed a new fresh layout and none of her team had managed to come up with any good ideas. She hoped her friends would be more helpful.

Since Sharon had the biggest room they'd decided to hole up here for the next couple of hours. Her parents were working late so they almost had the place to themselves.

So far they'd come up with a few interesting points for the paper, in the hour or so before Brenda got distracted by sugar. Now that a distraction had occured, Andrea took the opportunity to divert their attention further.

"Sharon can we ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Sharon asked, not looking up from her laptop.

Brenda looked from Andrea to Sharon as she ate her ding dong. She knew where this was headed and as much as she wanted to know the answer, she advised approach with caution.

"What's going on with you and Andy?"

"Andy who?"

"Andy Flynn who else!"

Sharon froze for a brief moment, then she cleared her throat and saved her work, finally turning in her seat to look at her friends. "Nothings going on. We're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends."

"He likes you." Brenda pointed a finger at her friend from across the room, a slight smile on her lips.

"So what if he does, I have a boyfriend."

Andrea shared a look with Brenda before she turned back to Sharon. "This conversation would go a whole lot quicker if you just admitted it. You like him too."

"I will not admit that."

"You won't deny it either."

"It doesn't matter either way! I'm with Jack!"

"Just say it Sharon! It's just us!"

For a long moment Sharon looked from Andrea and Brenda, both of them looking at her expectedly.

"Alright I like him!"

"I knew it!"

"You are so busted!"

Sharon couldn't help the wide smile as both friends tossed pillows at her head as they practically jumped from their seats.

"It doesn't matter if he likes me or even if I like him. I'm in a relationship." Sharon got up from her chair and moved to the bed, shortly joined by Brenda and the three of them dropped back to lay against the pillows.

"That can be easily rectified ya know." Andrea looked sideways to Sharon who was in the middle, not missing the gleeful smile on Brenda's face.

"Bye bye Jack!"

"Both of you hush I will not do that absolutely not. I love Jack. At least I think I love Jack and I'm certainly not ready to give up on him. On us."

"You can't love Jack and like Andy at the same time."

"Apparently Brenda I can. I hate it. It's awful. I want to be Andy's friend. I do. But...I don't know, my head's a mess right now." Sharon held the pillow over her face and sighed into it.

"What are you gonna do?" Brenda sat up and took the pillow from her friend, tossing it onto the chair in the corner.

"Normally I would just avoid him at all costs but I can't do that he's my lab partner. And I really do want to be his friend."

"Are you sure you can be just his friend?" Andrea sat up on her other side, briefly closing her eyes as her voice adopted a dreamy tone. "I mean it's Andy Flynn. He's soooo hot!"

"He is hot." Brenda nodded her agreement. "In that mysterious, bad boy kinda way, and that leather jacket..."

Both girls giggled when Sharon hummed involuntarily at the thought of Andy in his leather jacket. Brenda had a point it was damn hot.

"Ok not helping!" Sharon got up from the bed and began pacing the floor. "I mean, I've never liked a guy before! Obviously I like Jack, I love Jack but we've been together for over a year."

"On and off." Brenda rolled her eyes and Sharon paused just long enough to glare at her. It was true her relationship with Jackson had never been smooth and they had taken a few breaks, but they were teenagers and new at this whole relationship thing.

"Before Jack asked me out I didn't really know who he was! Sometimes I wonder why I said yes but he was charming and he comes from a good family we make a good match. He did all the running and he asked me three times before I accepted, I didn't go through the whole crush phase!"

"You're right." Andrea nodded her agreement, ignoring the look of horror on Brenda's face. "On paper you and Jack are perfect for each other. You're both from wealthy families. Both have ambitions for great careers. In theory you could become the ultimate power couple. It's just a shame he's a douche. Rather than work hard he'll coast through on his families reputation and your hard work."

"Right ok." Sharon nodded as she began pacing again. "If we're going down that route then Andy can't be any better for me! I mean he's been kicked out of his old school, a possible juvenile record though that is still rumor and remains unproven. He's got a bit of a reputation to say the least! My father would have a coronary if I brought Andy to dinner instead of Jack!"

"Oh but the feels, Sharon. The feels. What about butterflies, fireworks and hot kisses and the moment you think you might actually stop breathing!"

"Brenda, come on, be serious. That stuff only happens in books and movies and it isn't real. Look the fact of the matter is, I just have to concentrate all my efforts on making things work with Jack. I will remain friends with Andy but nothing more. I mean, aside from a few flirty comments Andy hasn't shown any interest in asking me out, so it's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to be."

* * *

"So Baby what's new with you? I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

Sharon smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. She and Jack were standing in line for snacks at the movie theatre, after a lengthy debate on which movie to see they had found themselves at the back of what could only be described as a crowd.

"Nothing much. Theres some mathlete competitions coming up that I need to get ready for. Started seriously looking at colleges so at least my Dad is happy for now."

"I thought that was something we were gonna do together?"

"We are. It's just you've been pretty busy lately and so I made a start. I haven't decided on anything yet."

Jack nodded through a smile that looked a little forced, his grip on her hand tightened a fraction more. Ever since they got out of the car he'd barely let go of her, usually Sharon wasn't overly fond of public physical contact but she would admit that it felt good, made her feel wanted at least.

"How about this weekend? We could head over to the library, pick up some college brochures and hole up at your place."

"I'm in. I'm busy with my Mom saturday morning but it sounds like fun."

"Saturday afternoon it is." Jack released his hold on her only briefly when they got closer to the front of the line. "Wanna split some red vines?"

"I hate red vines."

"You do not! We always split red vines!"

"No we always split jelly beans." Sharon laughed and picked up a box, tossing them to Jack who caught them in one hand.

"Right! Sure. How could I forget!"

Sharon rolled her eyes, smiling when she took the soda cup and popcorn from her boyfriend. "Lets just get some seats huh."

* * *

"God you're so hot Sharon!" Jack's hands on her waist tightened as he pushed his lips to her's again.

She tried to smile but it was caught by his kiss as his tongue slipped through her lips. Kissing Jack was like...nothing she imagined it would be. Sharon had been right when she'd told Brenda that butterflies and fireworks didn't exist, she'd never experienced it with Jack. Since Jack was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, she didn't know any different.

Still it felt good when he moaned into their kiss, whispered her name when his hands tightened around her. He always pushed for more but she was always the one in control. Sharon only ever let things go as far as she wanted them too. It frustrated him but it didn't change anything, she wouldn't be pushed into anything she wasn't yet ready for.

When Jack's hand slipped below her shirt Sharon tensed in her seat, her grip on his shoulders tightened and she broke the kiss, pulling back just far enough to look into his eyes through the darkness of his car.

"Jack."

"C'mon Baby, it's just second base. We've been there before it's ok."

"I know but we're in the middle of the street, like right outside my house."

"It's dark no one can see us." Jack's lips moved to her neck as he leant further across the centre console. "Don't you think it's kinda hot?"

She didn't think it was hot at all. It wasn't even warm.

He moved back towards her, his lips on her's again.

"Jack!" Sharon pushed on his shoulder, finally getting his attention. "I should be getting inside before my Dad comes out."

Jack sighed but nodded in agreement, sitting back in his seat to look at her sideways, his hand took hold of her's. "Your folks going to the District Attorney's dinner Friday?"

Sharon nodded. Jack's father was a corporate attorney, pretty sucessful and his contacts ranged all branches of law across the state, occassionally his paths crossed with Sharon's father.

"Yeah, Mom's been looking forward to it. No doubt I'll hear all about it when we go to the mall Saturday morning."

"I could come over Friday night."

"I don't know Jack my brother's going to be here."

"He's fourteen he'll be in his room playing xbox!"Jack laughed, shrugging his shoulders and wiggling his eyebrows at her. "We can hole up in your room baby."

Sharon smiled and looked down at their joined hands. "I might have plans with Brenda but I think I can shuffle them."

"Let me know." Jack leaned in and kissed her one last time before she got out of the car.

As he watched her walk up the path he took out his cell phone and sent a quick text.

_"Just dropped her home...you free?"_

Jack tapped his hand on the steering wheel, smiling and waving when Sharon waved from her front door, just as a reply came through on his phone.

_"Bout time! Get your ass over here Raydor...I'll be waiting...xoxo ;) "_

* * *

**_Phew! that was tough to write, I just can't bear Sharon and Jack! Get me to the Shandy! ;) _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Anyone for more? _**

**_As I think I said before I appear to be on a roll with this one! Here's just a little chapter before sh*t gets real in the next chapter! _**

**_I'm having so much fun writing this right now so expect more in the next couple of days!_**

**_Once again thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last part! You are all so fab! _**

* * *

Andy pushed open the door to the school library and stepped inside. It wasn't so busy but the few students by the entrance turned wide eyed to appraise his arrival, the old librarian looked at him over the top of her wire rimmed glasses, arching one eyebrow that seemed to question whether or not he was in the right place.

He cleared his throat and forced a smile in their direction as he began to move through the room, passing the shelves of dusty old books until he reached his destination.

She was sitting right in the back, alone, at a table that was blocked well from view. Her nose was buried in a large textbook and several others lay open around her as she scribbled notes onto her writing pad.

Andy smiled, leaning against a nearby shelf before thinking better of it, the dust was beginning to shift to his favourite Ramones t-shirt and that just wasn't accpetable.

"Hey." He whispered, just loud enough to get her attention. When she looked up and saw him he moved towards her, hitching himself up to sit on the table beside her books. "You summoned?"

"I did not summon you." Sharon whispered, glancing briefly around to ensure they were alone.

"Beg to differ. You told Brenda who sent her faithful little minion David Gabriel who practically scurried across the cafeteria to deliver, a summons."

"You're insufferable." Sharon narrowed her eyes and tapped her pen on the desk.

"You love it. So what can I do for you that couldn't wait until we're side by side in lab this afternoon."

Sharon sighed and sat back in her seat. Her eyes dropped and seemed to fix on the book in front of her for a long moment. Over the weekend she'd made a decision to talk to Andy as soon as she could. She needed to clear this whole thing up, define where they stood in the hope that it would calm her brain.

Jack had been so attentive over the past couple of days, even though she'd said she was tired Friday night he'd turned up anyway, with chocolates and roses and a chick flick dvd. They'd laid on the couch and he held her, only once trying to feel her up and though she brushed off his wandering hands she rewarded him with a decent make out session. Saturday he'd gotten Starbucks while she picked up some college brochures and they'd looked at them together, he stayed for dinner before letting her get some space on Sunday though he'd called her late Sunday night, just to say goodnight.

"We need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

Sharon looked at him when he laughed and he took the hint, raising his arms in surrender.

"I'm listening Sharon what's up."

"There's really no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I need you not to laugh or be sarcastic but take it seriously alright?"

"Alright."

"I want us to be friends."

"I thought we already were."

"We are. Andrea and Brenda have got it in their heads that you like me more than a friend and I just want to say that although I am flattered, it can't happen."

Andy smiled and slipped down from the table to straddle the seat beside her, his hands resting on the back of the plastic chair. "Sharon, it's no secret that I think you're a beautiful girl and if you were single I'd waste no time asking you out. But you're not, and I respect that. Being your friend is all I can be right now and I'm cool with that."

"Are you? Really?"

"Yeah." Andy shrugged and looked at her, smiling when he saw the uncertainty in her expression. "I like you, as a person. You're smart and funny and we have a great time snarking at each other. I can control myself, Sharon."

"Good. So we make a deal, no flirting and no asking me out." Sharon half smiled when she looked at him and he laughed quietly, mindful that they were still in the library.

"It's a deal. I promise I will not ask you out...until you tell me to anyway!"

"Andy!"

"I know! Just getting it out of my system."

Sharon rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him.

"Jeez what the hell am I doing in a library!" Andy lowered his voice, consciously looking around.

"I am surprised you didn't burst into flames when you crossed the doorway."

"I think it's still a possibility."

"Thanks Andy." Sharon smiled softly, holding his gaze for a moment.

"For what?"

"Being so cool about all this."

"You're my friend, would I be anything other than cool right now?"

"I guess not."

"We're friends. It's defined right there. I'm down for most things like hanging out with the guys, and by guys I include Brenda and Andrea. I can do movies and burgers and general friend stuff but I draw the line at shopping and getting our hair did!"

Sharon laughed out loud as his tone went temporarily girly and after a stern look from the librarian they went back to whispering.

"Stop making me laugh in the library you jerk!" She tried to sound serious but her smile gave her away.

"Alright, change of subject. Since Lambert issued us our sciene projects I was thinking we should probably come up with some plan like synopsis crap, and we should probably figure out some study schedule."

"I already did. Well a schedule anyway. We could do the project plan in lab this afternoon." Sharon reached into her folder and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Andy.

He raised his eyebrows as he looked it over. "Damn you're thorough huh."

"I have to be there's so much going on in senior year! Basically I can only do Thursday's, unless it's a non competition day or group is cancelled but I guess one night and three classes a week should be enough."

"I'll roll with that." Andy laughed and folded her schedule, slipping it in the pocket of his jeans. As he looked up he caught sight of the notice board on the wall, filled with fliers advertising various school activities. "You going to the Halloween Dance next week?"

"What did we just say?" Sharon laughed, looking sideways at him as she packed up her books, lunch break was almost over and she had history class before they'd see each other in lab.

"Not asking you out just...asking."

"Jack wants to go as Captain Jack Sparrow. You know, Pirates of the Caribbean style?"

"Dumbass!"

"He's trying to convince me I should go as Elizabeth Swann."

"I can see you as Kiera Knightly." Andy smiled, helping her with her bag as they made their way out of the library.

"Oh please. Personally I can't think of anything worse than costumes. Maybe I can talk him down to something easier."

"Good luck with that."

"You going?"

"Yeah. Me and Provenza and Tao thought we'd stag it."

"What you going as the three stooges?"

"Oh you're hilarious."

"Ya walked right into it Flynn."

"Guess I did huh."

When they reached the second floor Andy handed her the bag back, they were going in seperate directions from here. "Catch ya later friend." He winked as she rolled her eyes and started off down the hall.

"Later idiot."

* * *

_**Hit that review button and make my day! x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**As promised it's time for another chapter! And it's about to get dramatic! **_

_**Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing, you're all lovely! **_

_****Warning for strong language****_

* * *

"I'm telling you Brenda, it's not gonna fit!"

"It has to fit!"

Andrea huffed and pulled the zipper harder, not caring that it could snap at any second. "Sharon come on! Help me out here!"

Sharon popped her head around the corner of the little bathroom that was attached to Brenda's bedroom. She laughed when she saw the process that was currently unfolding in front of the full length mirror.

"I know Olivia Newton John had to be stitched into these pants for the movie, but I am so not stitching you in Brenda Leigh!"

"Shut up and fasten me in!"

"It's not going to fit." Andrea repeated as she relinquished control to her friend.

"And I told you it has too! Fritz finally asked me to go with him to the Halloween Dance and we are going as Danny and Sandy and this has to fit!"

Sharon and Andrea shared a brief look, this was all they had heard about all week. Repeated in a constant loop since the very moment Fritz Howard walked up to them in the hall and asked Brenda to go with him. From that moment on it had been all squeals and costume shopping.

"Suck it in Johnson it's almost there." Sharon held her breath as she pulled the zipper the final few centimetres to effectively close it.

"Finally! I can't breath but who needs to breath when you look this good." Brenda turned from side to side, looking over her costume in the mirror, all she had to do was put on the shoes and she was ready to go. Never mind that it had taken Sharon a whole hour to get Brenda's hair into a suitable Sandy style...she was not the easiest head to tame!

"Ohh don't you girls look just lovely!"

"Thanks Mrs Johnson." Andrea and Sharon smiled as Brenda's mother walked in carrying a tray of juice and cookies.

"Andrea honey, a little heavy on the make up I can barely see your pretty face."

Sharon hid her laugh as Mrs Johnson surveyed Andrea's costume in all it's glory. As a protest against all the, what she called 'prissy' costumes, she had decided to go as a dark angel. Complete with black and purple wig and a heck of alot of eyeliner.

"It's supposed to be a statement Mrs Johnson."

"Oh and it is honey!" Willie Ray Johnson turned and walked towards Sharon, her arms wide as she beamed at the girl. "Oh Sharon you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Sharon smiled, a light blush covered her cheeks as she smoothed her dress. She'd finally caved in and agreed to go as Elizabeth Swann to Jack's Captain jack Sparrow but she maintained that it was far too warm in LA to be wearing all those layers. Her mother had found her a more modern floor length dress, sleeveless and a little tighter around the bodice than she would usually wear but at least it had that rennaisance feel to it. With her hair up and some classic jewelry she pulled it off.

Brenda rolled her eyes, reaching for a glass of juice and a cookie just as her mother's voice rang out across the room once more. "Brenda Leigh I'd put that down if I were you."

"Why?" She asked, a looked of incredulation on her face as she bit into her cookie.

"It took the girls how long to get you into that outfit? I'm sure they don't plan to spend their evening stuffin you back in every time you visit the bathroom."

Andrea and Sharon could barely contain the snort of laughter at Mrs Johnson's words, the look of horror on Brenda's face only intensified their amusement.

"Momma!"

"Oh hush. What time are these dates of your's coming by to pick you up?"

"Oh they aren't." Brenda shook her head as she picked up another cookie, deliberately looking at her mother as she ate it. Mrs Johnson was all too familiar with her daughter's stubborn streak and simply smiled back. "Andrea's driving us over there and the guys are meeting us."

"What kind of gentlemen are you girls dating? Letting you arrive to a party unaccompanied!"

"I wouldn't say that kind of thing in front of Andrea Mrs Johnson." Sharon smiled softly and started to gather her phone and purse together.

"Oh honey, did you not get a date for the party?"

"I got asked plenty Mrs Johnson. I just decided that as a modern independent woman I don't need a man to take me anywhere. I am making a stand. I will go to this party and enjoy it with my friends and I will not allow all my thoughts to be governed and controlled by some guy."

"Right on girl!" Mrs Johnson raised her fist, not missing the eye roll from her daughter.

"Just don't, Momma. We're out of here."

"Home by 11.30 Brenda Leigh!" Mrs Johnson followed them out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Momma!"

"And that is extended by an hour and you know it so please do not push it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"So this party sucks!" Andrea huffed, dropping into a vacant seat between Andy and Provenza.

"It's a high school gymnasium what did you expect?" Louie chuckled through a mouthful of chips from the bowl on the table.

"I don't know something better than toilet paper hanging from the ceiling and a DJ that actually knows there was life before before the 90's!"

"I know right!" Andy smiled, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coke.

"If I have to watch one more skank demonstrate 'twerking' I'm gunna have a meltdown."

"Actually that's been kind of fun!"

"You're disgusting Louie."

"Again, did you expect any different. Where's your friends anyway?"

Andrea shrugged and helped herself to the chips as Louie slid the bowl in front of her. "Brenda has been glued to Fritz which is ya know like expected since he's finally asked her out and they're all like 'official' and shit. I was just with Sharon but Jack dragged her off to hang out with his buddies and their girlfriends."

"You let her go in alone?" Andy laughed, glancing over to the group of guys in the far corner, there was some girls that he recognised and they were talking to Sharon but he couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Hey every women for herself with those assholes!" Andrea raised her hands in surrender. "And those girls that fawn over them, total airheads. One of them actually thought that trigonometry was a fashion label!"

Both guys were laughing at Andrea's comment when Sharon made eye contact with Andy and made her way towards the group.

"Thanks for the save but I don't think it was intended." Sharon propped her hand on a vacant chair across the table, leaning slightly with the other hand on her hip. "Any of you seen Jack?"

"Nah, too busy watching those cheerleaders trying to bust some moves over there. Tell me, does everything they do have to be in sync with each other it's kinda creepy." Andy sat back in his seat and folded his arms, true it had been an amusing way to spend the last twenty minutes.

"What did you come as anyway Flynn?" Sharon nodded at him with a grin, taking in his appearence that was no different than any usual day. Except maybe he was wearing smarter jeans and his very best Aerosmith tee shirt.

"Uh, I came as a guy who does not dress up but has a healthy appreciation for rock music."

"Riiiight." Sharon smiled and took her cell out of her purse, handing the beige clutch bag to Andrea as she walked around the table. "Hold on to this will you I'm going to see if I can track down my boyfriend."

"Sure!" Andrea called but her friend was already heading for the door.

Exiting the gymnasium, Sharon stepped into the cool night air, though it was October it never really got so cold in LA that it could be considered freezing. Her many trips to Utah to visit family were proof enough of that.

She dialled Jack's cell, it was ringing but she could barely hear it over the noise from the gym, the DJ had ventured into some hip hop monstrosity that had far too much bass.

She scowled as the noise got louder and began to walk further around the side of the building. The call had rung off and so she hit redial, pressing it to her ear she continued to walk, there was a small walkway between the gym block and the languages building and she thought she would at least get some quiet there. Looking at her phone she noted the call had rung off again and so for the second time she hit redial, exhaling when she finally heard the ring of his phone.

It took her a few seconds to realise that the ringing she could hear was not filtered through the phone line but the cell itself was only metres away. Looking up with a frown she began to squint through the darkness as she stepped into the walkway between the buildings.

She froze when she saw it, her hands dropped to her sides, her fingers numb as her cell phone slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground.

That noise drew his attention where his own cell had failed.

Jack turned his head, for a moment it didn't seem to register that his girlfriend was standing mere feet away from him.

"Shit! Sharon!" Jack pushed back from the girl he currently had pressed against the wall, the fact that his pants were around his ankles left little room for him to talk his way out of this one.

For a moment the irony struck Sharon and she almost laughed. She had literally caught him with his pants down. She couldn't laugh though, she could barely move, barely function as it began to sink in.

How long they stood there she'd never comprehend, though she registered the movement as the girl darted past her, hastily rearranging her own clothes she barely looked at Sharon. In truth Sharon barely looked at her either, she'd seen enough of her to notice it was the head skank of the cheer squad before the shock had set in.

Still her eyes remained on Jack, as he stuffed his shirt into his pants and fastened his belt.

"Sharon."

The sound of his voice brought her back to the moment and she released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like!"

"Don't!" Sharon lifted a hand when he took a step towards her. "Don't you dare, tell me that was not what it looked like! How could it possibly be anything else!"

Jack sighed and scratched his head. "Alright so maybe it was. But it meant nothing Baby I swear it!"

"Irrelevant!"

"It was a moment of weakness I promise it'll never happen again!"

"You're damn right it won't Jackson! We're through!"

"Baby you can't do that come on!"

"Oh so now you're going to tell me what I can and cannot do! Here's one for you Jackson, YOU cannot go around fucking anyone when you're supposed to be in a relationship!"

Sharon stepped forward towards him, her finger pointed at him as the anger took over.

"You're right I fucked up and I'm sorry! Just one more chance Baby I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"You expect me to give you another chance? After this!"

Jack raised his eyebrows, a smug smile on his face as he laughed. "Oh come on Sharon you'll give me another chance you always do that's how we work! I mess up and you take me back, it's worked for us so far!"

He didn't see it coming at first, didn't see her right hand lift into the air, didn't see it come down until it collided with his cheek.

For a moment he swayed on the spot, lifting a hand to his lip as he felt the little drops of blood begin to fall.

"The girls were right. You are an asshole!"

"You're gunna take their side over mine? Those jealous bitches have been trying to split us up from the start! It's cos of them I cheated on you in the first place! They got to you! They convinced you I was an ass and that's probably why you're such a frigid bitch! No wonder I go looking for it elsewhere! If you'd have just slept with me to start with this wouldn't have happened."

Sharon couldn't quite believe the crap that was coming out of his mouth right now, he was actually blaming her for his dispicable behaviour. As if her body was acting on it's own accord her hand raised to hit him again but his reactions were quicker this time.

Jack lashed out first, whether he intended to hit her or not neither was sure but she felt the force of it. It knocked her sideways and she collided with the wall. She didn't move at first, leaning all her weight into the wall as she felt the wave of emotion begin to build up.

"You're right Sharon. It's over. I Don't know why I stayed with such a cold, frigid bitch for so long anyway!"

Still she didn't turn around until the sound of his footsteps disappeared into the early night air. Only then did she allow herself to cry, turning around she leant her back against the brick wall, sliding down to the ground she didn't care if her dress was ruined.

For a long while she simply sat and cried, the right side of her face ached and throbbed already but it was the least of her concerns right now. She couldn't go back in to the party. Not like this.

Her eyesight was blurred from the tears but she could just make out her cell lying on the ground not far from where she sat. Reaching out she picked it up, relieved to see that it wasn't even scratched let alone broken.

Taking a shaky breath she opened the message box and typed a simple text.

_"Need you."_

* * *

**_Ooooo dun dun duuuh!_**

**_Hit that review button, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**


End file.
